She Was Not Kind
by Web of Obsidian
Summary: Because maybe the universe makes bargains after all.


She was not kind.

She was not kind, She paid no attention to the happenings. Particles were particles and sometimes they clumped together and sometimes the clumps became Life. Sometimes they became stars, sometimes they became worlds, sometimes they became swirling masses no bigger than specks. She did not care about those, She had no reason to.

She paid them no attention. She did not care. She was not kind.

Time was nothing. She did not care about Time. She paid it no heed as she grew and grew as was her will, stretching her fingertips into the endless void and left trails of dust behind her. She was vast and complex and She could not be bothered with kindness or caring or Time.

And then one day, She felt a sting.

She twitched at the sensation. She was an entity, She was All, She did not feel. She had no notion of the concept of "pain" until this point. She was forced to feel and think and care and the tiniest of specks began to clash against each other and drive their conflict into Her side. She twitched and flinched away as the feeling grew until it all stopped, and She felt something else She did not understand. She was, She is, She always would be, She did not feel, She did not care, She was not kind. She could not be kind, could not care, She was incapable of it, but She cared and She felt something as this tiny bit of nothing healed the sting as though it had never been, and She watched it. For the first time, She saw, She observed, She turned away and watched.

She watched.

She saw the speck, She watched what it had done and what it did. She saw how it seemed to want to fade, and She was confused at Her creation. She had given it life and it hated Her gift.

So she watched it move and land and was satisfied as it seemed to become content again, and She stopped watching for a little while.

She felt a prick and She felt another. Something had pierced through the veil and She could feel another, another like Her, a mirror, and equal, and then it was gone again and She watched the speck grow sad once more. Thinking maybe it wanted something through the veil, She left a gap open and watched as the speck found it, but it only grew more sad.

She turned away. Truthfully, She did not care. She was not kind. It was not in Her nature.

And then there was a burning and She writhed in agony until the burning finally stopped and She became dormant for a short time. She could not feel, but She burned and burned and She hurt and She was scared as She felt the burning consume her, and She could only feel relieved when it was gone until it happened again.

She died, and then She lived.

She felt the burning, faster this time, sweeping through Her like nothing She had ever known, and then She was okay but there was something missing, so insignificant She could normally not be bothered but it was important and then it was okay and She knew all was well. She watched the little speck, so unimportant, so helpful to Her. She watched, She felt, She cared. She did not know She cared, She did not know how She cared, but She cared.

And because She cared, because She had seen the speck be so sad, so often, She made another. So tiny, so special, with the kiss of Life from Her lips. A gift to the lonely savior from Her own crafting.

She placed the gift where it would be found, but the gift was ripped apart. She put it back together and placed it near the speck, sadder than she thought possible. The gift faded again but the speck seemed happier, so She remade it once more.

She placed the gift where it would be found.

It found the gift. She smiled.

Never let it be said that the Universe didn't care.

* * *

**Written after last night's episode, exploring the concept of a sentient universe, considering the thing in the Christmas special about the universe making bargains. Hence this little thing. Universe is a she just because, hope you enjoyed it. Really super incredibly sorry about my horrendous updating schedule for my other stories, I'm trying. _ I should have something up soon... And for those of you who celebrate it, a very happy Easter to you.**


End file.
